


If he would only

by Sunoske



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoske/pseuds/Sunoske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see each other every day, if you could only bring yourself to make the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If he would only

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the fact that this is complete and utter rubbish. This is kind of my first attempt at writing any type of a fan-fiction. I do plan to keep it going if it is liked however! I do love long stories. ^ 3^
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think, and if you feel there are things I should change.

**== > Jake be adorable.**

****

Christ on crackers you already are, sitting there on the park bench in your green over shirt and tan cargo shorts. You frequent this park often during your downtime between your part time job and school. Since you’re only taking a few classes, you find it quite easy to just sit around and space out; reminiscing about your home back on the island you grew up on, this city is just not the right scene for you, the smells were off, instead of fresh air and grass, all this place smelt like were smog with a slight touch of ocean water. 

****

As you look off into the cloudy sky you can’t help but notice a familiar face pass by you, you know you’ve seen him around your campus but have never had the nerve to talk to him, he seems to pass through the park a good four or five times whenever you’re here; aimlessly walking from one end of the part to the other sometimes. In your opinion he’s quite the dashing fellow, spiked up medium length blond hair, wearing pointed triangular shades, and almost always in a pair of skinny jeans that match his shirt. Hell in your opinion he was bloody marvelous looking, you doubt anyone in the world could pull off a look like that. You look away quickly as he took a quick glance in your direction. _Smooth English, nobody noticed that one. ___

****

You decide to get up and start making your way back to your apartment. The streets are far too long, with too many buildings. Don’t even get started and the people crowding the streets. The up side to living in this city, the city of Santa Barbra, California, was the absolutely beautiful view, your apartment was perched along the side of the hill that overlooked the ocean, and it was bloody breathtaking. There you were, standing outside; it was nothing special, just a simple duplex with coal gray paint and slightly off tint green trimming. You slowly opened the door, throwing your belongings on the couch before to shuffle into your room to sit at your computer.

****

 

****

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering gustyGumshoe [GG] at 19:13 --

****

[GT]: Jane. Can I ask you for advice?

****

You already knew you sounded like a ninny. Why were you whining to your little sister for advice, this wasn’t the Jake you thought you were.

****

[GG]: Jake! Of course is everything okay!? :B

****

Of course you were okay, just horrible at making friends and communication with anyone other than your sister.

****

[GT]: Of course jane. Im in fact just fine, peachy in fact..

****

[GT]: Its just…

****

[GG]: Let me guess Jakey, boy problems?

****

Bloody hell, she was always too good at reading you. Think, think, think, what do you tell her; you’d sound like a bumbling idiot if you just went on about what happened at the park.

****

[GT]: Well you see. Theres this guy i might fancy the teeniest bit. But the way things are going i dont see us talking anytime soon.

****

[GT]: Gadzooks we barely made eye contact for the first time today. Yet for the past week i feel as though ive fallen head over heels for him.

****

You stopped and took a moment to read what you had just typed. Jake you are an idiot.

****

[GG]: Awee! Jake that’s so adorable! Do you know anything about him!? Maybe you could, I don’t know, slyly sit next to him and start a conversation!

****

[GT]: Jane you know me. Do you really thing i can?

****

You released a deep sigh, thinking to yourself about how you feel like such a ninny, this isn’t even bearable anymore.

****

[GG]: Jake, just think of it as an adventure. 

****

[GG]: Listen I’ve got to go, grandma is calling me over for another lesson. I love you! :B

****

[GT]: Ill talk to you later janey. I love you too. Take care.

****

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering gustyGumshoe [GG] at 19:30 --

****

 

****

Sitting back you bob your head releasing a large sigh. “Like an adventure huh?” You pushed back in your chair getting up as you stretched before a final plop onto your bed. “Alright Jake, you can do this! Tomorrow you’ll talk to him.” 

****

Work the next day went horribly, you were extremely busy, customers left and right. Who knew so many people in the city needed hiking goods, the nearest forest was well over two hundred miles away! This only made you miss home, thoughts started to cross your mind. 

****

_I should go hiking, hell even have a good bloody adventure while I’m at it! ___

****

_Maybe over break me and Jane can go camping. That’s a wondrous idea! ___

****

It wasn’t long until nothing but happy thoughts filled your head, not only about leaving the city, but you remembered you wanted to try to gain a connection with the man you had seen every day. Although after most of the thoughts revolving around him had passed, you felt like quite the stalker. Your face flushed a bright red, which made the last few customers you assisted quite uncomfortable, but you were done now. That day was hectic, jumping from helping old women figure out the best type of shoes to assist them with walking, to trying to sell tents and even some guns.

****

You decided it couldn’t hurt to grab some candy before going and sitting at the park lying in wait until you saw him. There was a convenience store down the street, you walked there, a jump in each step, you were ready to finally make things happen! As you walked in the bubbly girl behind the counter welcomed you, she as well attended school with you even though you’ve only seen her once, but then again you weren’t really trying to find her.

****

“Hey! Let me know if you need any help hun!” She gave you a soft smile.

****

Grabbing a back of green sour punch straws, you tossed them on the counter. “If what I were looking for weren’t right here, I’d gladly take any help you could offer!” You stated back with a tad bit of sarcasm on your voice. You looked down at her nametag, before you had the chance to notice, she cleared her throat.

****

“You could just ask! It’s Roxy, nice to meet you!” She managed to push out under all her giggles. There was something about her that you couldn’t deny, you hadn’t meet someone this nice in the city at all since you have come here. “I have to ask, is the accent for real!?” This must have been why she was giggling so much.

****

“Jake’s the name, and it was quite the pleasure to meet you too. And yes, the accent is indeed real Roxy!” You replied happily. “I’ll have to stop by again sometime when I’m not busy, maybe we can get coffee or something.” Having said that you realized you didn’t quite want to miss your chance to meet him.

****

“An Englishman and a gentleman, you must be quite the lady killer.” She let out a small chuckle as she rung you up, waved goodbye, you gave her a gesture resembling two pistols, and winked at her, then you left as soon as you could. Rushing to the park you were quite amazed and what you saw.

****

It was just your luck that he was sitting right next to where you normally sat. This struck you as odd, because he never sat whenever you were around, but never the less it was the perfect opportunity. Each step towards the bench, felt as if it took hours, until you finally sat down. You could tell he looked over at you slightly, but you weren’t sure if it was out of curiosity or if he was upset you had decided to sit down. “It’s uh… a nice day isn’t it?” You muttered out, while admiring how blue the sky was today.

****

“Yea, we get those a lot here, are you surprised?” He answered you. He actually answered you, this made your heart drop to the floor not only that but he turned and looked over at you, “I see you here a lot, like looking at the scenery?” To your surprise you could actually see a small amount of flushed pink coming from under his glasses.

****

“I.. do old chap, it reminds me of home, the names Jake.” You could barely spit out the sentence without sounding like a complete ninny. Your head turned away from him and looked down at the grass.  


“Well hello Jake, it’s nice to have a name to match with your face now. I’m Dirk.” He gave a slight grin.

****

You did it… You talked to him. Not just that, you think he may have been wanting to talk to you too! You offered him a sour punch straw and after a few seconds, you felt quite awkward, your face must have been beet red because he let out a few chuckle when he saw it.

****

This was going to be an amazing friendship, you could already tell.

****


End file.
